Visite nocturne
by Didou367
Summary: "Elle ne peut, elle ne veut pas dormir car elle attend. Elle attend la venue de celle qui, elle le sait, se glisse toutes les nuits dans sa chambre."


**Titre :** Visite nocturne.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Didou367.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Hetalia.  
><strong>Personnages, couple :<strong> Ukraine et un autre que je vous laisse deviner, encore que son identité est révélée vers la fin.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Allongée sur le dos, dans son grand lit, négligemment couverte d'une épaisse couverture, Ukraine semble dormir, mais la respiration un peu trop vive soulevant et baissant son opulente poitrine, et le tremblement qui trouble parfois ses paupières closes défont cette factice impression.<br>Elle ne peut, elle ne veut pas dormir car elle attend. Elle attend la venue de celle qui, elle le sait, se glisse toutes les nuits dans sa chambre.

Elle ne doute aucunement du fait qu'aujourd'hui puisse être différent, et elle s'avère avoir raison lorsque des pas furtifs se font entendre jusqu'au devant de sa porte. Porte qui s'ouvre quelques instants après en un grincement bien familier à ses oreilles, de même que la subreptice démarche qu'accompagnent les doux frissons des fanfreluches d'une robe qu'elle ne s'imagine que trop bien.  
>Une fois encore, le tendre bruissement du tissu rompt le silence de la nuit alors que la personne s'agenouille aux côtés de son lit.<br>Pareillement à toutes les nuits, Katyusha résiste à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour les fixer sur l'autre, malgré le fait qu'elle sache quelle figure elle découvrirait alors.

Une main aux longs doigts graciles se pose sur sa joue à la légère rondeur, une main à l'épiderme de satin dont la froideur rend pourtant le toucher déplaisant. Cependant accoutumée, seul l'imperceptible frémissement de ses paupières montre qu'elle le ressent.  
>La pulpe de ces doigts effilés trace un bref chemin sur sa chair lactescente, chemin qu'effleurent ensuite leurs ongles acérés avec une ardeur réfrénée, comme s'ils s'abstenaient péniblement de ne pas creuser dans cette peau délicate quatre lignes écarlates – ce qui est sans doute le cas.<br>Un index vient jusqu'à sa bouche pulpeuse qu'il gratifie d'une caresse sans émotion, seulement destinée à en estimer la tendresse, en estimer à quel point il serait délectable d'y déposer un baiser. Il se glisse ensuite entre les deux lèvres à la carnation rosée d'un délice humble, et Ukraine réprime un hoquet avec une perfection habituée. Elle sait que l'autre tergiverse à présent, qu'elle se demande si elle doit aller plus loin, si elle souhaite s'enfoncer jusqu'à la gorge. Comme tous les soirs, elle se résout à attendre une autre fois et extirpe ce doigt maintenant moite avec lequel elle définit ensuite la ligne discrète de la mâchoire.  
>La jeune femme, comme elle le prévoyait, sent soudain une main se glisser dans ses cheveux à la blondeur d'argent, des doigts en démêler avec une certaine brutalité à laquelle elle ne réagit aucunement les soyeuses mèches. Ces dernières se retrouvent promptement enroulées autour des phalanges et tirées avec une précaution tremblante d'une envie bridée d'arracher ces courts fils d'or blanc.<p>

Autrefois, des larmes difficilement ravalées venaient à l'Ukraine face à cette haine dont s'imprègne chaque geste, chaque contact ; une haine d'autant plus déchirante qu'elle demeure toujours muselée – relativement muselée, en vérité.  
>A présent, néanmoins, seuls son estomac ainsi que sa gorge se nouent du chagrin que lui inspire cette aversion qu'elle ne pense aucunement avoir méritée.<p>

Les deux mains se faufilent à présent jusqu'à sa plantureuse poitrine, elles empoignent chacune un sein avec une force à laquelle elle ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer – ce que son vis-à-vis ne remarque pas, de toute manière – et leurs griffes s'enfoncer impitoyablement dans la chair sensible, comme cherchant à la transpercer et atteindre ce cœur abhorré qu'elles lacèreraient jusqu'à en avoir les mains éternellement poisseuses de sang.  
>Toutefois, elles préfèrent au bout d'un moment cesser leur douloureuse pression et se glisser sur les hanches de Katyusha, esquissant une nouvelle fois leur courbe à la sinuosité généreuse, cette cambrure que la personne ne peut se targuer de posséder.<p>

Finalement, ces mains glacées se lassent de leur exploration comminatoire, et l'aînée de la fratrie russe sent déjà contre sa gorge le contact de cette lame affûtée qu'elle connaît par cœur. Elle se retient de déglutir comme la peur nous amène souvent à le faire, tandis que l'autre se relève quelque peu, approchant son visage de poupée du sien. Son souffle, aussi froid que le vent cinglant des terres slaves, se meurt contre l'épiderme lactescent de ce faciès aussi exécré qu'aimé.

« Devrais-je t'égorger ce soir..., chantonne une voix à la douceur inquiétante. »

Et, comme tous les soirs, Ukraine attend. Elle attend que l'autre apporte une réponse à cette question qu'elle se pose, qu'elle détermine lequel des deux sentiments est le plus fort en elle, cette haine jalouse ou l'amour qu'elle lui porte, comme tous les frères et sœurs sont irrémédiablement destinés à le faire.  
>Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que le couteau ne menace plus sa jugulaire de son tranchant, elle permet à un infime sourire mélancolique de fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'en même temps, le dépit poussé à son paroxysme pleut sur sa figure à la maternelle douceur en d'anarchiques sanglots qu'elle ne demande qu'à taire d'une étreinte à l'affection infinie.<p>

« Tu... Tu es trop parfaite, je... je... je te déteste, grande sœur ! »

Après quoi la personne se relève et quitte la pièce avec un empressement qui se veut tout de même discret.

L'Ukrainienne s'autorise enfin à ouvrir les yeux, yeux à l'azur bienveillant submergé de larmes qui ne tardent pas à couler silencieusement sur ses joues rebondies.  
>Elle se recroqueville, tremblotante, et pleure du chagrin affolé qu'elle inspire toutes les nuits à sa princesse des glaces bien-aimée.<p>

« Moi, je t'aime, Natalya, fait-elle en un murmure douloureux. »

Et elle ne peut, elle ne veut pas dormir car non-loin de sa chambre, sa petite sœur déplore son incapacité à la tuer, son incapacité à la haïr tout à fait, elle qu'elle considère comme la pire des menaces à son amour.


End file.
